Silences
by Moineaux
Summary: Le trône ne se partage pas. Tout règne est un règne de solitude.
1. accroche

Accroche

* * *

Le trône git du cœur du palais. L'or de ses bras glacés enlace son souverain et le garde jalousement. Face à lui se prosterne le royaume, le peuple et l'armée. Nul n'échappe à son pouvoir et à son autorité. C'est ainsi. Depuis le début de l'éternité et jusqu'à la fin des mondes. C'est injuste. Chaque jour des civilisations s'effondrent et se meurent. Et quand elle pourrait s'épanouir et s'étendre, la leur ne fait que perdurer, prospère mais sans ambition. C'est indigne. De leur puissance et de leur potentiel. Du destin brillant et de la gloire infinie qu'il voit en rêve, qu'il effleurerait presque si son Père n'était pas un lâche. Comment ignorent-ils, comment renoncent-ils à la grandeur qui est leur dû ?

Au bas du trône où son Père le toise et le transperce de son œil omniscient, Loki voit déjà l'avènement de son règne. Le retour d'un âge d'or tombé dans l'oubli depuis trop longtemps. Qu'Asgard redevienne enfin ce monde d'une splendeur ineffable autrefois révérée des mortels ! Aucun sacrifice ne ne saurait le convaincre de renoncer. Les siens peuvent bien le haïr, ils finiront par comprendre. Qu'importe leur mépris, qu'importent leurs résistances. Il endossera volontiers le fardeau dont les ignorants accablent celui qui porte le sceptre et la couronne. Il n'a jamais réellement été leur égal. Que le fossé entre eux apparaisse enfin au grand jour ! Qu'il se fasse abyme ! L'absence et le vide à ses côtés sont un bien faible tribut. Il sait depuis toujours que le trône ne se partage pas. Que tout règne est un règne de solitude. Il n'est rien dont il ne puisse se séparer, rien qu'il soit réticent à sacrifier. Personne sans qui il ne puisse vivre. Alors ainsi soit-il. Que son règne vienne.


	2. 0 - introduction - Rivages pourpres

introduction

—

 **Rivages pourpres**

* * *

Le sang ruisselle sur les plates de son armure de cuir noir, souille son front livide. Infeste l'air dont la chaleur étouffante fait vaciller l'horizon et laisse dans sa bouche un goût âpre de métal en fusion. À ses pieds coule une rivière rouge qui inonde la terre ravagée où s'amoncellent, impossibles à différencier, les cadavres des siens et ceux de ses ennemis terrassés.

Une vague d'excitation le submerge. Un plaisir malsain fait vibrer son être tout entier, fourmiller ses doigts crispés sur le manche de son poignard dont la lame a vu expirer nombre de ceux qu'il piétine à présent. D'un geste expert, guidé par l'habitude et les siècles de massacre, il essuie méticuleusement le métal céleste sur le revers de sa manche. Jusqu'à ce que son arme luise à nouveau. Et que chaque fibre de son vêtement s'imprègne de mort.

Les visages et les corps mutilés, couverts d'une boue écarlate, paraissent tous les mêmes, tous figés dans des positions étranges et pathétiques. Leurs yeux écarquillés dans un mélange de peur et de souffrance se délavent peu à peu jusqu'à devenir aveugles. Nul ne viendra fermer leurs paupières. Nul ne déposera leur dépouille sur une barque ornée de runes et couverte de fleurs. Nul ne prendra la peine de chanter leurs exploits et leur sacrifice. Les vaincus sont indignes des cérémonies comme des éloges. Quant aux vainqueurs … Libre aux vainqueurs de raconter et d'écrire l'Histoire, de récolter les lauriers et la gloire.

Submergé par l'assourdissant silence qui vrombit contre ses tempes, Loki se tient seul, encerclé par la masse écœurante, méprisable, de tous ceux qui sont tombés. Qui sont-ils ? Comment tout cela a-t-il commencé ?

Où est Thor ?

Le soudain souvenir de son frère lui fait aussitôt caresser l'espoir que ce dernier ait péri comme les autres. Que son corps sans vie vienne grossir le nombre des condamnés à l'oubli. Où que porte son regard, il ne voit que bannières et armes abandonnées que plus personne ne saurait brandir. Une inquiétude qu'il peine à comprendre vient toutefois ternir sa satisfaction. Pourquoi le cherche-t-il ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'il a toujours souhaité ?

Sans tout à fait parvenir à se convaincre d'être à la recherche la preuve irréfutable de sa mort, il arpente le champ de bataille. Est-ce de l'espoir qu'il sent poindre dans le vide au creux de sa poitrine, alors qu'il scrute chaque faciès sans jamais le trouver ?

Il se voit pourtant déjà ramener son corps sans vie au palais, victorieux et affligé. Feindre, quelques mois durant, un deuil insurmontable. Accéder, enfin, au titre d'héritier. Avant de monter un jour, bientôt peut-être, sur le trône d'Asgard. Il voit la fierté dans le regard de son Père et dans celui, voilé par le chagrin, de sa mère. Tous ces possibles auxquels Thor faisait obstacle.

Il serait en fait préférable de ne jamais le retrouver. Après tant de siècles à l'avoir désiré, il n'est plus certain de vouloir voir advenir ses dessins macabres. De leur faire face et d'affronter le regard blanc, à jamais éteint, de son frère.

Quelle différence cela ferait-il, s'il est le seul à revenir ? Personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Il lui suffirait de broder la réalité à sa guise. Si Thor est bel et bien mort, qu'importe s'il en invente les circonstances ? Pris au cœur d'un tel affrontement, il est aisé d'imaginer le sort qui a dû être le sien. Ce ne serait rien de plus qu'une interprétation. À peine un mensonge. Le peuple lui serait reconnaissant de fournir une explication, de combler le vide de leurs questions sans réponses. Son témoignage, cette semi-vérité, ne serait en fin de compte que bonté de sa part. Ils ne l'en aimeraient que davantage.

Le temps semble avoir cessé de s'écouler. Seul le silence, que même les corbeaux n'osent perturber, règne sur la terreur de cette contrée. Le souvenir des cris, des coups et des armes entrechoquées lui échappe. Depuis quand est-il ici ? Depuis quand la guerre fait-elle rage ? Son instinct lui hurle de rentrer, de sommer Heimdall de le ramener, mais il ne peut se résoudre à abandonner ses recherches et celui qui en fait l'objet.

— Loki !

Son nom résonne dans la plaine et fait voler en éclats sa prison de solitude, comme si les morts le répétaient en écho à l'infini. La voix est si déformée qu'elle semble lui parvenir d'un autre monde. Pourtant il ne saurait s'y méprendre. Il en connaît les moindres intonations, la reconnaitrait même s'il ne l'avait pas entendue pendant des siècles. L'instant suivant, Thor est à ses côtés, sans qu'il l'ait vu ou senti approcher.

— Mon frère !

Il lui sourit. Une façade qu'il ne parvient à maintenir qu'une seconde. Il serre son avant bras en guise de retrouvailles, s'efforçant de garder un masque impassible. Une vague de soulagement le submerge et ses doigts se crispent davantage sur le gantelet du Dieu du tonnerre. Pourtant il ne peut s'expliquer l'origine de ce geste. Veut-il s'assurer de sa présence, chasser l'éventualité d'une illusion, ou bien le retenir pour qu'il ne disparaisse pas à nouveau ?

En son cœur, des émotions contradictoires qu'il s'escrime à contenir se livrent un combat acharné. Maintenant qu'il a retrouvé sa famille, il voit la couronne s'éloigner de manière inexorable jusqu'à lui échapper. Malgré sa déception et la rage qu'il retient au fond de sa gorge, c'est au bras de son frère que ses doigts s'accrochent.

Pourquoi ? Sa propre faiblesse, dont il ne sait comment se débarrasser et qui revient sans cesse le hanter, à chaque fois qu'il touche presque au but, lui fait lâcher prise. Trop tard. La couronne ne reviendra pas.

Il n'entend pas les mots de Thor, ne cherche pas à les entendre non plus. Là où son absence le tourmentait quelques instants plus tôt, c'est sa présence qui lui est maintenant insupportable. Comment a-t-il pu en douter ? Il sera toujours là. En travers de ses plans, éternel obstacle à ses ambitions.

 _— Partons_.

L'ordre d'Odin le frappe comme la foudre, comme s'il résonnait à l'intérieur de ses os, émanant du plus profond de son être. Depuis combien de temps les observe-t-il ? A-t-il assisté au massacre ? Y a-t-il participé ? La mémoire de Loki lui fait défaut. La perte de ses repères et de tout contrôle le terrifie. Malgré toutes les vies qu'il a prises – qu'il est persuadé d'avoir prises sans pourtant se rappeler une seule seconde de ses actes – c'est le goût amer et si familier de la défaite qui infeste sa bouche, un immense désarroi qui lui noue les entrailles.

Une fois encore, il entend l'écho venu de nulle part. _Partons. Partons. Partons._ Un mot rude et seul qui résonne dans le silence assourdissant des morts et de leur souffle à jamais éteint. Sans y penser, sans s'en rendre compte, Loki s'exécute. Sans non plus trouver la force de rester encore. Les champs de bataille, au lendemain, n'appartiennent plus aux vivants. Le Père a parlé. Loki s'exécute.

Quelque chose en lui, qu'il a tant de fois par le passé ressenti, lui hurle de n'en rien faire. De dire non et de rester. Mais une force face à laquelle il ne peut rien l'étrangle et le contraint à obéir. Un serment qu'il ne se souvient pas d'avoir proféré le lie à son souverain et le condamne à une allégeance éternelle.

Pour l'instant du moins. Il trouvera un jour le moyen de s'en défaire, de reprendre sa liberté.

L'air pénètre enfin dans sa gorge, brûle ses poumons. Le sang afflue contre ses tempes. Quand les battements erratiques de son cœur se font plus réguliers, il s'extirpe des draps qui l'emprisonnent. À ses côtés, la silhouette endormie n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement. Il observe un moment et avec une pointe de déception sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme régulier avant de rejoindre le balcon. En bas et à perte de vue, il voit Asgard pâlir sous les assauts encore fébriles du soleil.

Un jour. Il sera, un jour, celui qui commande et celui qui condamne. Celui dont les désirs sont des ordres. Celui à qui l'on jure fidélité et obéissance. Celui devant qui l'on s'agenouille. Celui que l'on prie et pour qui l'on immole. Un jour. Il veut qu'un jour, comme il a tant de fois tué pour Odin, l'on tue pour lui. En son nom. Il en a l'étoffe, il l'a toujours su, toujours senti. Les puissants ne sont après tout que des criminels que l'on révère. Noirs sont leurs desseins, et noirs leurs cœurs.


End file.
